


Луизиана — Нью-Мексико

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Измена Терезы стала прекрасным поводом наконец-то сбежать — поступок, которым Томас не гордится, но который считает совершенно необходимым. Собственно, так он и оказался на шоссе где-то в Луизиане, где его подобрали четверо парней на машине со странными номерами WCKD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Луизиана — Нью-Мексико

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF The Maze Runner 2015.

— Куда направляешься? — интересуется Алби.

Томас пожимает плечами, забыв, что все внимание Алби сосредоточено на дороге.

— Понятия не имею. Куда-нибудь, — отвечает он.

— О, значит, нам по пути, — сонно отзывается с заднего сиденья Ньют.

Томас хочет ответить, что не собирается надолго встревать в их теплую компанию и выйдет у ближайшего мотеля, как и планировал, но в этот момент тренькает мобильный телефон. Даже не глядя на экран, он знает, что это Тереза — она чуть ли не каждые четверть часа шлет ему по сообщению.

«Это не то, что ты подумал».  
«Мы с Эрисом просто друзья».  
«Ты придурок, Том».  
«Вернись, пожалуйста, и мы поговорим».

Читая сообщения Терезы, Томас практически слышит в своей голове ее голос, который из умоляющего превращается в раздраженный. И даже верит ей. Просто вся эта ситуация стала прекрасным поводом наконец-то сбежать — поступок, которым Томас не гордится, но который считает совершенно необходимым.

Собственно, так Томас и оказался на шоссе где-то в Луизиане, где его подобрали четверо парней на машине со странными номерами WCKD. Очень вовремя подобрали, надо сказать, потому что Томас уже почти смирился с тем, что ему придется ночевать под открытым небом — а мало ли какие дикие звери разгуливают по луизианским просторам.

— У Минхо спортивная стипендия, — рассказывает Алби, не столько потому, что хочет познакомить Томаса с попутчиками, столько для того, чтобы не заснуть за рулем. Троица на заднем сиденье спит, и Томас — единственный, кто может поддержать разговор. — Он стайер. Они с Ньютом даже марафоны раньше бегали, дважды в год, Бостонский и Нью-Йоркский. А потом Ньют повредил ногу и перестал бегать.

Томас издает сочувственный звук.

— А он не будет против того, что ты мне это рассказал?

— Лучше я расскажу, чем ты у него спросишь, почему он хромает. Он не любит, когда поднимают эту тему.

Томасу немного обидно, что его считают способным на подобную бестактность, но Алби ведь совсем его не знает — понятно, что решил перестраховаться.

— А Гэлли? — спрашивает он.

— Гэлли учится на архитектора, — коротко отвечает Алби.

— По-моему, я ему не понравился, — говорит Томас.

Когда автомобиль притормозил на обочине, Ньют и Минхо поприветствовали Томаса с энтузиазмом, а Гэлли смерил неодобрительным взглядом и пробормотал что-то насчет того, что в салоне и так тесно. Томас заверил его, что ему нужно только, чтобы его подбросили до ближайшего мотеля, но некоторое напряжение никуда не делось, несмотря на попытки Минхо хохмами разрядить обстановку.

Спящим Гэлли явно нравится Томасу больше.

— Переживет, — небрежно говорит Алби. — Если не хочет пешком чесать по шоссе.

Томас косится на Алби, не понимая — то ли у него такое странное чувство юмора, то ли он и правда готов вышвырнуть друга из машины только потому, что тот не одобряет случайных попутчиков. И спрашивает, решив закрыть тему Гэлли, которую сам же и поднял:

— А ты на кого учишься?

— Управление персоналом.

Вот теперь, наверное, настает очередь Томаса рассказать что-нибудь о себе — хотя бы из вежливости. Только рассказывать практически нечего — со специальностью в колледже пока не определился, от девушки сбежал — слово «ушел» в этом случае слишком мягкое — и добежал аж до Луизианы. А что дальше — непонятно.

В тишине снова тренькает телефон — еще одно сообщение от Терезы. Томас удаляет, не читая.

— Если хочешь спать, — говорит Алби, по-своему истолковав его молчание, и останавливает автомобиль, — можешь разбудить Ньюта и пересесть на его место.

Ньют сидит между Минхо и Гэлли и дремлет, положив голову Минхо на плечо. Особого желания садиться рядом с Гэлли у Томаса нет, но поспать действительно не помешает.

— Окей.

— Заходи со стороны Минхо, — советует Алби.

Томас фыркает.

— Я бы и сам догадался. А вообще — спасибо. За все.

— Да не за что, — отмахивается Алби. — Мне не помешает лишнее доброе дело в карму.

Просыпается Томас от того, что парни спорят. Они стараются говорить негромко, но у Гэлли это получается не слишком хорошо.

— Мы уже три мотеля проехали! — возмущается он. — А он обещал выйти у ближайшего!

— Нам что, надо было его разбудить и выпихнуть из машины среди ночи? — голос Ньюта раздается не с переднего сиденья, а слева. Похоже, ночью они с Минхо поменялись местами.

— Это должно было быть Большое Приключение четырех старых друзей на летних каникулах, — не унимается Гэлли. Томас готов поклясться, что слышит заглавные буквы в словах «Большое Приключение». — И никаких непонятных чуваков с шоссе.

— Я могу выйти прямо сейчас, — невнятно бормочет Томас куда-то в плечо Ньюту.

Наверное, он сейчас грубо нарушает границы чужого личного пространства, но, судя по тому, что Ньют обнял его за плечи и слегка прижимает к себе, будто защищая от сидящего справа Гэлли, ничего ему за это не будет.

— О, проснулся, — смеется Ньют. — Сиди, до мотеля уже недалеко.

Гэлли издает раздраженный вздох и демонстративно отворачивается, делая вид, что его вдруг заинтересовал мелькающий за окном ландшафт — очень однообразный луизианский ландшафт. Сидящий возле водителя Минхо оборачивается и подмигивает — не бери, мол, в голову, ничего личного, он всегда такой.

Не доехав до мотеля, Алби останавливается у небольшого придорожного магазинчика. Они с Гэлли и Минхо заходят внутрь, а Томас с Ньютом остаются у автомобиля. Ньют достает из кармана смятую пачку сигарет.

— Будешь? — предлагает он Томасу.

Вообще-то Томас не курит. Нет, он не борец за здоровый образ жизни, просто никогда не испытывал желания попробовать, даже из любопытства. Но раз уж он затеял свой запоздалый подростковый бунт, надо идти до конца.

Справившись с приступом кашля, который Ньют вежливо не замечает, Томас понимает, что люди находят в этой привычке. Есть в этом процессе что-то такое... успокаивающее, даже если это на самом деле эффект плацебо.

Томас ждет, что Ньют попытается завязать разговор, начнет расспрашивать, от чего он бежит, но тот в молчании выкуривает свою сигарету и, втоптав окурок в дорожную пыль, говорит:

— Мы собираемся заехать к друзьям на вечеринку. Барбекю, бассейн, фейерверки — все как полагается.

Томас достает из кармана телефон, смотрит на дату — и правда, уже четвертое июля. В какой-то момент путешествия он перестал считать дни и сообщения от Терезы.

— Это примерно час езды от мотеля, возле которого ты собрался выходить, — продолжает Ньют. — И там гарантированно будет горячий душ и чистые простыни. А в мотеле может и не быть.

— А Гэлли? — спрашивает Томас.

— А что Гэлли? Гэлли может засунуть свою паранойю себе в жопу, ты не похож на маньяка, который прикидывается голосующим студентом, а потом перерезает глотки тем, кто его подобрал. Так что, поедешь с нами?

— Ну, если ваши друзья не будут против...

— Тогда бы я не предлагал.

Алби, Минхо и Гэлли выходят из магазина с пакетами, полными чипсов и прочей дряни, и картонными стаканами с кофе. Один из стаканов Минхо протягивает Томасу.

— Сколько я вам должен за кофе? — спрашивает Томас, похлопывая по карманам в поисках бумажника.

— Забей. Кофе за счет заведения, — успокаивает его Минхо. — По-хорошему мы тебе еще и приплатить должны, чтобы ты согласился выпить эту бурду.

— Томас едет с нами к Чаку! — сообщает Ньют.

Алби и Минхо спокойно кивают, как будто они это уже обсуждали. Наверное, и правда обсуждали — вряд ли Ньют пригласил бы Томаса исключительно по собственной инициативе.

Гэлли поджимает губы и хмурит брови — его, судя по всему, в этот план не посвятили, и правильно сделали. Томас боится взрыва, но Гэлли молча усаживается на переднее сиденье, демонстративно хлопая дверцей. Минхо занимает водительское место, а Томас снова оказывается зажат на заднем сидении, теперь — между Ньютом и Алби.

— Еще раз хлопнешь дверцей моей машины — руки оторву, — предупреждает Алби затылок Гэлли. — Минхо, трогай.

На вечеринке, по ощущениям Томаса, собралось человек пятьдесят. Вообще, конечно, меньше, но из-за царящего оживления создается впечатление гораздо большего количества людей, чем есть на самом деле.

Гэлли откалывается от их компании сразу же, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не собирается находиться рядом с Томасом ни одной лишней секунды. Минхо и Алби уводит Чак, попросив помочь с барбекю, а Ньют отстает, чтобы с кем-то поздороваться, и в итоге теряется в толпе.

Томаса, впрочем, это совершенно не расстраивает. Настроения веселиться особо нет, но это не значит, что из-за него должны скучать остальные, так что Томас в какой-то степени рад, что его оставили в одиночестве. Даже Тереза перестала писать — полный покой и гармония с окружающим миром. Перетерпеть какие-нибудь пару часов — и на боковую.

Томас садится на кем-то расстеленный и позабытый плед и наблюдает за тем, как вечеринка набирает обороты. Она похожа не на шумную гулянку, где все друг с другом знакомы в лучшем случае поверхностно, к каким Томас привык в колледже, а скорее на воссоединение старых друзей, и от этого Томас чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке и не понимает, зачем согласился на приглашение Ньюта.

Ньют с красным пластиковым стаканом в руке выныривает из толпы и слегка нетвердой походкой направляется к Томасу.

— Веселишься? — спрашивает Ньют, плюхаясь на плед рядом с Томасом.

Томас кивает, надеясь, что в спустившихся сумерках отсутствие энтузиазма на его лице не слишком заметно. Все-таки Ньют не виноват в том, что его приглашение на вечеринку совпало с разгаром экзистенциального кризиса у Томаса.

— Держи, — Ньют протягивает Томасу свой стакан.

Томас не задумываясь делает глоток, и пойло обжигает ему горло, пищевод, а потом в желудке, кажется, взрывается маленькая атомная бомба. Он заходится в кашле и возвращает Ньюту стакан.

— Господи, что это за бурда?

— Понятия не имею, — усмехается Ньют и преспокойно отпивает из стакана. — За напитки отвечает Гэлли, а он никогда не рассказывает, из чего бодяжит свой пунш.

— На вкус — как дешевый ром, смешанный с Kool-Aid*, — говорит Томас, — но не удивлюсь, если Гэлли туда что-нибудь еще подсыпал.

— Ты пил из моего стакана, так что отравы там точно нет. И Гэлли — не такой уж плохой парень, — Ньют ерзает, придвигаясь чуть ближе. — Просто слегка настороженно относится к новым людям.

— А ты — нет?

— А я не против новых знакомств, — доверительно сообщает Ньют, наклоняясь к Томасу. Он сглатывает, и Томас завороженно смотрит, как двигается его кадык. Вот сейчас очень не помешало бы сообщение от Терезы, думает Томас, чтобы разрушить момент и дать возможность свести все к шутке, но телефон молчит, и Ньют все-таки сокращает расстояние между ними и целует Томаса.

У поцелуя вполне предсказуемый вкус дешевого пойла и искусственного малинового ароматизатора, он немного неловкий и слишком мокрый, потому что Ньют не совсем трезв, а Томас слегка растерян, и он заканчивается чересчур быстро — Томас теряет равновесие, и Ньют падает на него, расплескивая остатки напитка на плед. И все равно этот поцелуй лучше всех тех, что были у Томаса с Терезой.

От этой мысли Томас начинает смеяться — немного нервно — и Ньют смеется в унисон, положив голову ему на грудь и даже не думая слазить с Томаса. Отсмеявшись, он все-таки поднимается на ноги и протягивает Томасу руку:

— Пойдем. Никаких «нет», пойдем-пойдем, хватит тут отсиживаться. Я тебя со всеми познакомлю.

Ньют рассказывает, что все они из Луизианы и учились в одной школе:

— Частная школа для мальчиков. Блейзеры, галстуки, все дела. Потом все разъехались по разным университетам, но раз в год стараемся встречаться. Четвертое июля — чем не повод?

— А ты учишься...

— Мичиганский университет, школа природных ресурсов и окружающей среды. Алби разве не успел рассказать? Мы все четверо в Мичигане — я, Алби, Минхо и Гэлли. Не планировали, просто так получилось.

— А я еще не определился со специализацией, — признается Томас.

— А когда нужно дать ответ?

— В конце следующего семестра.

— Ну, это же куча времени. Набери каких-нибудь интересных курсов — и поймешь, что тебе нравится больше всего, — беззаботно говорит Ньют, ободряюще похлопывая Томаса по спине. — Но хватит об учебе. Ты еще не пробовал стейк? Ты просто обязан попробовать стейк Фрайпана.

Ньют хватает Томаса за запястье, увлекает за собой, и Томас ловит себя на мысли, что эта вечеринка начинает ему нравиться.

Томас поднимается в гостевую спальню, когда веселье еще в разгаре — усталость дает о себе знать. Он засыпает, едва его голова касается подушки, и видит странные, тревожные сны о том, как он заблудился в лабиринте, из которого нет выхода. Как только Томасу начинает казаться, что выход все-таки есть — вот он, за следующим поворотом — меняется рисунок лабиринта, и поиски приходится начинать заново.

Зайдя в очередной тупик, Томас в изнеможении садится на землю, прислоняется к стене лабиринта, с нарастающей паникой вслушивается в неумолимо приближающийся лязгающий звук...

...и просыпается от того, что кто-то обнимает его, прижимая к себе, целует в шею и шепчет на ухо: «Тихо, тихо, тихо...»

— Ньют?

— Тебе снился кошмар, — говорит Ньют.

— Не кошмар, — сонно протестует Томас. — Просто неприятный сон. А ты что тут делаешь?

— Тебе снился кошмар, — упрямо повторяет Ньют, как будто это все объясняет.

— Как скажешь, — все так же сонно соглашается Томас — спорить с Ньютом не хочется, особенно когда тот успокаивающе поглаживает его по спине.

— Уже легче? — спрашивает Ньют.

Рука спускается ниже, оглаживает бедро, и Томас вместо ответа находит своими губами губы Ньюта. Возможно, и не стоило этого делать, — утром вопросов наверняка будет больше, чем ответов на них, — но в первый раз за долгое время Томас делает что-то не потому, что от него этого ждут, и не наперекор чьим-то ожиданиям, а просто потому, что хочет.

Ньют отстраняется, когда им обоим начинает не хватать воздуха, и приподнимается на локте. За окном взрывается фейерверк, неровными вспышками освещая его лицо в темноте спальни. Стоит ему сейчас сказать что-нибудь банальное — например, «Ты уверен?» — и ничего не случится.

Поэтому Ньют ничего не говорит, а внезапным движением прижимает запястья Томаса к кровати у него над головой и целует снова — напористо и уверенно. Томас вскидывает бедра, стараясь прижаться теснее, хотя куда уж теснее — Ньют придавил его к кровати с совершенно неожиданной силой.

Он жадно целует шею, ключицы, а потом отпускает запястья и спускается поцелуями ниже. Томас машинально продолжает держать руки над головой, будто не до конца веря в происходящее, но когда Ньют наконец берет в рот, не выдерживает и запускает пальцы в светлые волосы.

Томас совершенно уверен, что не встречал человека по имени О. Ж. Грант** в это путешествие по трассе, чей номер Томас не потрудился запомнить, но, тем не менее, кто-то исполнил его желание, о котором он до этого момента и сам не подозревал.

Тереза всегда делала минет так, будто это было величайшим одолжением, у нее секс вообще четко укладывался в концепцию «ты мне — я тебе», которую она воспринимала слишком буквально. А Ньют...

Ньют откровенно наслаждается, даря удовольствие, и нет в его самоотдаче ни капли показной жертвенности, как у Терезы. Есть только искреннее желание сделать приятно человеку который — по какой-то невероятной причине, думает Томас — ему понравился.

Почувствовав приближение оргазма, Томас несильно дергает Ньюта за волосы, предупреждая, но тот игнорирует предупреждение, впивается пальцами в бедра Томаса, удерживая его на месте и глотает. Лукаво глядя на Томаса, он демонстративно облизывает губы.

Томас тянет Ньюта на себя, обхватывает его член рукой и начинает ласкать — медленно, невыносимо медленно, не желая, чтобы это заканчивалось, потому что второго раза у них не будет. Правда, Ньют об этом пока не знает, но, может, он и не рассчитывает на второй раз? Может, для него это летнее приключение, о котором приятно вспомнить, но которое не хочется повторять?

Ньют цепляется за плечи Томаса, находит его губы своими и целует неторопливо, с неожиданной нежностью, подстраиваясь под заданный темп — тягучий и неспешный. Он не пытается толкаться в кулак Томаса, не пытается перехватить инициативу, а просто берет то, что ему предлагают. Поразительный контраст с тем, как он вел себя всего несколько минут назад.

Кончая, Ньют утыкается лицом в шею Томаса, чтобы приглушить стон, дрожит мелкой дрожью, а Томас прижимает его к себе, целует в шею и шепчет на ухо: «Тихо, тихо, тихо...» Неожиданно Ньют смеется, как будто Томас только что сказал очень удачную шутку, но в этом смехе нет ничего обидного.

— Я бы сейчас предложил закурить, — с улыбкой в голосе говорит Ньют, отдышавшись наконец, — но Чак меня убьет.

— Ты мне льстишь, — смеется Томас, скользя пальцами по влажной спине.

— Ничуть. Спокойной ночи, Томми.

Когда Томас просыпается, Ньют еще спит. Томас решает его не будить, одевается и спускается на кухню.

— Доброе утро, — хором здороваются Минхо и Алби, Фрайпан ставит перед ним тарелку с яичницей и беконом, а Чак вручает кружку с кофе.

— Ньют еще спит? — спрашивает Минхо, и Томас кивает.

— Значит, сегодня он ведет машину, раз уж дрых дольше всех, — решает Алби.

— Эй, так нечестно. Вообще-то, сегодня очередь Гэлли.

Ньют стоит в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, и пытается сделать обиженный вид, но широкий зевок сводит весь эффект на нет.

— Что, укатали сивку крутые горки? — ехидно интересуется Гэлли.

— Иди на хер, — беззлобно огрызается Ньют, усаживается на свободный стул рядом с Томасом и ворует с его тарелки кусочек бекона. — В качестве компромисса предлагаю посадить за руль Томми.

— Я с вами дальше не еду, — спешит сказать Томас, прежде чем Алби и Минхо решат, что идея Ньюта неплоха, и вступят по этому поводу в очередную перепалку с Гэлли.

Ньют смотрит на Томаса с нечитаемым выражением лица, и тот ощущает себя совершеннейшим подонком. Наверняка со стороны кажется, что это очередное бегство, что Томас хочет сбежать от Ньюта так же, как сбежал от Терезы, но это не так.

На самом деле, Томас очень хочет остаться, но если он останется, он никогда не узнает, был ли Ньют попыткой забыть Терезу или чем-то большим. На некоторые жизненные ситуации надо смотреть издали, как на картины импрессионистов.

Лицо Ньюта смягчается, он стискивает руку Томаса и говорит:

— Хорошо.

Упрека в голосе не слышно, только беспокойство, и Томас еще никому в жизни не был так благодарен.

Через полчаса душ принят, вещи собраны, и Томас с ребятами стоят на крыльце — пришло время прощаться.

— Если когда-нибудь надумаешь бежать марафон... — говорит ему Минхо, обнимая и похлопывая по спине.

— Ты переоцениваешь мою физическую форму, — смеется Томас, возвращая объятие. — Но если решусь на полумарафон — непременно дам тебе знать.

Алби молча пожимает ему руку, а Гэлли лишь сдержанно кивает, но Томас даже это воспринимает как свою маленькую личную победу. Ребята заходят в дом, оставляя его наедине с Ньютом.

— Я занес ее номер в черный список, — говорит Ньют, не глядя на Томаса, и это определенно не то, что тот ожидал услышать.

— Чей? — глупо переспрашивает Томас.

— Терезы. Взял твой телефон, когда ты заснул в машине.

Ньют в очередной раз за время их недолгого знакомства демонстрирует вопиющее пренебрежение личным пространством Томаса, но тот ему за это даже благодарен — Ньют сделал то, на что ему самому смелости не хватило.

— Спасибо, — говорит Томас, и это «спасибо за то, что занес номер в черный список», «спасибо за то, что был рядом», «спасибо за то, что не требуешь больше, чем я могу дать» и еще за тысячу вещей.

Он легко целует Ньюта в губы и делает два шага назад. Ньют улыбается одними губами и, кажется, хочет что-то сказать, но передумывает и заходит в дом, закрывая за собой дверь. Томас разворачивается на пятках и шагает в сторону автобусной станции — надо же как-то уехать из этого города.

Пункт назначения Томас выбирает случайно — или пункт назначения выбирает его, это как посмотреть. Покупая сигареты и зажигалку на автобусной станции «Грейхаунда»*** в Батон-Руж, он знакомится с Брендой и Хорхе, которые направляются в Альбукерке.

Что ж, Альбукерке ничем не хуже других американских городов, там есть биопарк и Музей естественной истории и науки (подсказывает Томасу Гугл в телефоне) — почему бы, действительно, не поехать в Альбукерке?

— Только ехать придется с пересадками, — предупреждает Бренда, — у «Грейхаунда» нет прямого маршрута до Альбукерке.

Пересадки Томаса не смущают — у него куча времени и приятная, как он надеется, компания.

Они проезжают Миссисипи, и Хорхе рассказывает, что они с Брендой коллеги, работают в исследовательской лаборатории. В какой именно — он не говорит, но Томас складывает два и два и решает, что это Лос-Аламосская национальная лаборатория в Нью-Мексико. Вот так знакомишься с обычными с виду людьми на автобусной станции — а у них, может быть, обогащенный плутоний в рюкзаках.

Они делают пересадку в Мемфисе, и Томас рассказывает о Терезе, а потом по настоянию Бренды достает телефон, стирает все ее сообщения и удаляет номер из адресной книги. На секунду задумавшись, Томас листает список контактов до буквы «Н», но ничего нового там не находит.

Они проезжают Теннесси, Арканзас и Оклахому. На юге Штатов стоит чудовищная жара — настоящая топка — и, если бы не компания, Томас бы уже десять раз пожалел о том, что выбрал в качестве пункта назначения Альбукерке.

Когда они подъезжают к границе Нью-Мексико, Томас рассказывает Бренде про Ньюта — без подробностей, в общих чертах, но и этого хватает, чтобы Бренда просияла и сказала:

— О, так вот кто этот загадочный Ньют, о котором ты постоянно говоришь.

— Постоянно говорю? — удивляется Томас и проводит мысленную ревизию их с Брендой разговоров.

«Я еще не определился со специализацией, но Ньют посоветовал мне набрать побольше разных курсов...»  
«Думаю попробовать бег на длинные дистанции. Ньют раньше бегал марафон, но мне такие расстояния явно пока не по зубам...»

Имя Терезы в их разговорах с пересадки в Мемфисе не прозвучало ни разу. Вот так картины импрессионистов и обретают четкость. Бренда смотрит на Томаса с хитрой улыбкой, а тот на всякий случай еще раз проверяет адресную книгу, а потом, вздохнув, лезет на сайт Мичиганского университета — кажется, у школы природных ресурсов и окружающей среды должен быть свой блог.

В Альбукерке Томас проводит два дня, не удостоив вниманием ни биопарк, ни Музей естественной истории и науки. Он просто отсыпается в гостинице после тяжелой дороги, а затем приступает к поискам билета на ближайший авиарейс домой — междугородними трассами Томас сыт по горло.

Забронировав билет, Томас вызывает такси и выходит на улицу — ожидание в гостиничном номере вызывает у него чувство, близкое к клаустрофобии. Такси должно подъехать через пятнадцать минут, но машина тормозит возле гостиницы через пять — автомобиль со странными номерами WCKD.

— Я же говорил, что нам по пути, — подмигивает Ньют, открывая дверцу.

Томас не задумываясь садится в машину. Пожалуй, он готов еще немного потерпеть междугородние трассы и жару американского юга.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kool-Aid — популярный в США безалкогольный растворимый напиток.  
> ** О. Ж. Грант (Одно Желание Грант, англ. O. W. Grant — One Wish Grant) — персонаж фильма «Трасса 60», сын лепрекона и индианки, который может выполнить любое загаданное желание.  
> *** Greyhound Lines — американская компания, занимающаяся междугородними автобусными перевозками.


End file.
